New Girl
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Same old story. Odd likes the new girl. It's just his normal reputation. He can't realy be serious about Summer... can he?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I started righting on Quizzilla so I thought I would see how it did here. Enjoy!**

**X.A.N.A is up to something but what does Summer, the new girl, have to do with is. Possible Odd/OC**

**New Girl**

Summer looked around the yard. She hated starting a new school, she had no friends, and no one would go near her. No one ever did. She sat in the shade of a tree, tears silently slid down her face. She looked at a group. She saw them in her classes. Today was her first day, and it will be like this every day. She watched the group, knowing that they where talking about her.

"Look at her. Why would she sit all alone?" Odd pondered.

"Well why don't you go and talk to her?" Yumi suggested.

"Invite her to come sit with us." Aelita spoke. He nodded and went to the girl, who now had her head in her knees.

"Hi." she heard a cheery voice. She looked to her side to see a boy in purple. His smile disappeared when he saw her tear stained face. "Hey, are you alright? Your Summer, right?" he said as he sat beside her.

"Yea. Your Odd, right?" Odd nodded.

"What are you doing here all alone?""I have no one to be with. I _am_ all alone. No one would ever want to be friends with me." she looked at the rain which started to fall, her chin resting on her knees. She was wearing a thin, black top and black jeans. Her feet where covered by black trainers.

"Don't say that." Odd put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, something completely alien to Summer. "Look, me and my friends where wandering if you'd like to join us at lunch later."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ok then." for the first time in a while she had smiled. it was small, but genuine.

Then the bell rang. "Time to go. I've got chemistry." and with that he ran out into the rain."Odd, wait. I'm in the same class as you." Summer called out to her new.... dare she say.... friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chap was short. Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: friends?)

Summer hadn't been at lunch and the others where wandering where she could have been. It was tea time now. Summer walked into she canteen, people sniggering and whispering snide comments as she passed. She wasn't hungry, but took a tuna sandwich . She paid for it and noticed Odd on a table, waving to her. She walked up and sat next to him and a girl with black hair.

"Everyone, this is my friend Summer." Odd grinned. "Summer, this is Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita."

"hi." she mumbles shyly. Summer was thin, not skinny or scrawny, but it would be obvious to people, if they looked properly, that she didn't eat what she should.

"So, what's with the book?" Yumi asked, pointing to a big black book in Summer's arms.

"It's nothing really. I just use it to write and draw in." Summer spoke quietly.

"Mind if we take a look?" Ulrich asked. She looked at them. She wasn't sure if she could trust them, but she could trust them more than anyone else. She nodded and placed the book on the table. The book was filled with anime style characters, intricate drawings of all types of animals, plants and landscapes and prorates of three boys, her two younger brothers and one older brother.

"These are amazing." Odd commented.

"The landscapes on these are perfect. There like photo graphs." Jeremie smiled.

"All these animals. You've drawn almost every type of cat on the face of the earth." Aelita gasped as she gazed at the drawing of a Bengal Tiger.

"Your almost better than Odd, and that's saying something." Yumi grinned.

"The stories are in the back." Summer's smile was bigger, more noticeable now. Odd noticed the way her silver eyes, which where dull and lifeless before, where gleaming with joy.

"This is great stuff." Yumi spoke as she read the first three pages of the story.

"What's the story about?" Jeremie asked, unable to read upside-down.

"It's called The Shadow Blade Vampires. It's about a girl called Mist, who thinks she is the last of a certain tribe of Vampires called the Shadow Blades. The Shadow Blades where killed in a war, because the other vampires where jealous of there power, being the most powerful type of Vampire. Mist is friends with Stella, a Sun Faire expelled from The Kingdom of The Sun when she was framed for setting fire to the castle, and Kenna, a Time Dragon who ran from his family. The two end up in a battle against some Demons when another vampire, Shadow, is mistaken as a threat by Kenna. It turns out that Shadow is another Shadow Blade, but he wants to be the only one and is disappointed in the fact that she is alive. Although he dislikes it, he can't seem to kill Mist. It's about what happens to them, and how they fall in love."

"Cool."

"Now that we've gotten through that, it's official. Were going to be the best of friends." Odd smiled.

"Friends?" Summer looked as if she where going to cry.

"Yea." the others nodded. She grinned. She never felt so happy!

Then the bell rang. "Time to go to. I better get my homework done." Odd said as he stood up.

"you mean you actually gonna try?" Ulrich quirked an eyebrow.

"What? You wanna come to the Library with us?" Odd offered.

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be staying, so I'm gonna have to go, I'll see you later though."

"It's ok. Your rooming with us. I'll take you in, your stuff came this morning, so you can unpack. We'll catch up with you guys later." Yumi smiled. Yumi, Aelita and Summer walked out of the canteen.

"What's up with you?" Ulrich turned to Odd.

"What do you mean? I haven't got a clue what your talkin' about." Odd was a bad liar.

"You like her, don't you." Ulrich smirked.

"So? She's…. alright looking. Not the most beautiful girl I've liked, but ok. And she's nice."

"And a little shorter than you. Sparkling silver eyes. Beautiful, long, black hair. Pail skin. Perfect, cute face. One of the most beautiful creatures in the world. Kind and gentle." Ulrich teased.

"Yea, that too." Odd said, daydreaming about Summer, then shook his head. "I mean… no. She's… ok, that's all." Odd tried to cover it up, but failed. He hung his head in defeat. "Great."

"It's ok. You secrets safe with us." Jeremie smiled as the two put there hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You know, you should ask her out to the Modern Masquerade party. It is a few weeks away, but still."

"Maybe. You know, I might just be serious about this girl for once."

(Meanwhile)

"So what you think of Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Um… he's ok. He's… nice."

"he likes you." Aelita said, sitting on her bed.

"Really?" Summer smiled a little. She wasn't expecting this.

"Yea. Normally he's never actually serious about it, but I get the feeling he's serious about you."

"Yea." Summer tried to hide her small smile.

"And your serious about him." Yumi stated.

"…well… I… I… um.." Summer blushed. The red stark against her pail colour. The three giggled.

**Hope you liked this one!Watch out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken a while. I've been buisy writing a story, I'm hoping to get it published. I've put the first chapter in , the name of it is The Tale of Snowhard. Anyway, here's the next chap. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: Lyoko)

Odd watched as Summer walked past him to her dorm. He found himself lost. Her long, black hair seemed to float magically, her silver eyes seemed to shine, only when she was around him and her friends. She was so pretty.

"Hey, Jeremie?" he turned to his friend. "Do you think we could tell her?"

"About?…" Ulrich asked.

"You know. L. Y. O. K. O." Odd whispered.

"Why?" Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

"I just think that she could help us, and she is our friend after all. We can't keep it a secret for much longer. We trust her, don't we."

"I agree with Odd." Aelita spoke. "I've seen her fight. She's in the school's fencing class. I think she could be a great help."

"And we do trust her." Yumi stated.

"Ok, I'll make her an identity file on my computer now. We'll tell her tomorrow. Or at least when X.A.N.A attacks next. Night." Jeremie left to his room to make the file.

Aelita opened the door to there dorm to see Summer lying on her bed, solitary tears rolling down her face. "Summer? What's wrong?"

"It's Odd." She whispered.

"What about Odd?" Yumi, asked, the two girls sat on the bed opposite to summer's (which was Aelita's).

"Some of the girls have been telling me about how Odd's been out with every girl in our year. I wanted to talk to him and try to tell him that I… I… I have a crush on him! But… but when I found him I saw him and Sissy… _kissing_!" Summer explained. Her body shaking with silent sobs.

"What?" The girl's gasped. "Oh, Summer!" Aelita sat beside her friend, hugging her.

"That's it." Yumi stood in anger, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a hunch about what's going on. You stay with Summer." Aelita nodded.

Yumi knocked on Ulrich's door. "Hi Yumi."

"Odd, did something weird happen today?" She turned to the blonde boy.

"Well… actually, yes. Besides X.A.N.A I mean. I was just walking along when Sissy came up and started flirting with me. I thought I heard something, but before I could do anything she kissed me."

"Then what happened?"

"I got out of there as fast as I could." Odd spoke as if it was completely obvious. "Why'd you want to know?"

But instead of giving an explanation she ran off, down the stairs and into Sissy's room. "What are you doing in my room?" Sissy yelled grumpily.

"You knew Summer has a crush on Odd, didn't you!" Yumi shouted.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Why?" Sissy smirked.

"There's no way you would kiss anyone but Ulrich, especially Odd, unless you wanted to get back at her for something."

"You want to know why? She's my step sister. Or was until she was given to my daddy when her mum couldn't be bothered to look after her. My daddy didn't want her ether, so she's been in care since she was three. We've still seen each other. Her and her stupid slut of a mother ruined my poor daddy's life, so I'm only making her pay."

"WHAT?!" Yumi yelled at the top of her lungs. Her fists clenched in pure anger. She grabbed sissy by her shirt, lifting her up. "If you ever say or do anything like this again you'll regret it. Understand." Yumi's voice was dangerously low. All Sissy could do was nod.

Yumi dropped her on her bed and walked away. "I've had a chat with Sissy. She'll never bother you again." Yumi told Summer as she walked in there room. "but why didn't you say anything about you and her being related?"

"Because it's the same old story. I meet a nice guy and go out with him, I mention that I have a sister, he asks me to introduce him to her, and when I do she's so perfect compared to me they run off with her. This is the first time I've had any friends, I don't want her to steal you too." Summer spoke. More tears making her eyes glow.

"It's ok… XANA. He's attacking." Aelita stood up.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Summer, we'll explain later. Come on. We want to let you in on a little secret. We really need your help."

They took Summer down into the sewer where they met the others. "You can ride along with me." Odd offered his hand and helped her onto his skateboard. They took her to the computer, explaining everything along the way. Surprisingly, Summer believed everything. "So will you help us?"

"Yea." She said, stepping into one of the tubes.

She heard Jeremie's voice around her. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Summer. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yume. Scanner Summer. Virtualisation."

She found herself hovering above a world made of ice. She landed flat on her back. Odd gasped as she stood up slowly. She was wearing a black, corseted mini dress. The laces of the corset where silver and the bottom of the dress was puffed out around her legs. The fur inside her black ears was silver as was the tip of her long, black tail. Her boots where black and her tights where black and gray. Her fingerless gloves where black and her hair was a little longer, instead of halfway down her back it was down to her butt. A black-handled musket (French fencing sword) was strapped to her side.

"You look cool… damn! I'm still the only one who looks ridiculous on Lyoko." Odd moaned.

"I don't think you look silly. I think you look cool." Summer fought back a blush as Odd smiled at her.

"Guys, three Blocks and two Mega Tanks are heading your way." Jeremie's voice rang through Lyoko.

Summer drew her musket but it was blasted out of her grip by a Block. She clenched her fists and three, 1ft long claws shot out. She ran up and punched the Block in the centre of the eye-like logo, causing it to explode. The fight was short and Aelita was soon at the tower.

"And we don't even need to return to the past." Jeremie smiled. "Devirtualise."

The others faded pixel by pixel, but Summer didn't. She found herself surrounded by darkness. Total agony forcing her to curl onto a ball on the invisible ground. Jeremie lost visual and audio contact with the virtual world, his computer making alarm sounds, blinking…

**It's a cliff hanger! Dun, dun, dun! I beg that everyone who reads out for the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I hope I get more reviews soon, anyway, on with the show! Enjoy!**

(Chap 4: Saved by a kiss)

"So you gonna tell her?" Ulrich asked as the lift started towards the computer room.

"I don't know… what if she doesn't like me in that way?" Odd replied.

"What do you mean?" Aelita raised an eyebrow.

"What if she doesn't like me in the same way? I won't say it to her, but I lover her too much, I couldn't bare it if she said no. and when girls have no feelings for a boy who likes them, they avoid them. I'd rather just be her friend than loose her."

Tears started shining in Odd's eyes, when they heard a loud alarm and Jeremie's worried voice yelling "Summer!"

They burst through the door, Odd's face was covered with worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's Summer! She's trapped! I've lost contact with her. X.A.N.A sent me a message. He says that one of you will have to go, but one only. If you want to attempt to save her, you'll have to let him read your mind, then he'll make a challenge based on what he's found. If you win, he may just let her go, but if you loose he'll torture her until he gets what he wants. And he'll also keep whoever " Jeremie clenched his fist.

"I'll go." Odd walked back into the lift.

"But once your there, I will be able to see you, but you won't be able to hear or see me." Jeremie warned.

"Odd, let one of us go. If your feelings are so muddled up then who knows what-"

"No." Odd interrupted. "I have to save her. I may not have the strength to tell her how I feel, but I'm not a coward. I would rather spend eternity in X.A.N.A's grasp than let her die by his hand. I have to try." and with that, Odd ran into a scanner.

He found himself is some strange world. There was darkness everywhere. Cutting through the darkness was a mirror, but the image was the opposite to where he was. The other place was white. Standing on the other side was Summer, but she was in white, not black. Her ears and tail where white too. He ran towards her, not noticing the other Summer, dressed in black, leaning against the mirror, limp and dead. Even though she was sat, leaning against it slightly, Odd passed through the mirror easily, the mirror turning into a window.

Summer in white turned to Odd, a bright smile on her face. She floated over to him happily. "Hi Odd. I've missed you." she smiled sweetly.

"I missed you too… Do you know what I have to do?"

"I know that you don't like me like this Odd, but all you have to do is kiss me."

"But you're different." He turned to the girl in black. "There you are."

"If you kiss me, I will become her. She is my dead shell. This is the real me. Kiss me Odd. I know you want to." She said, flirting with him.

"But you don't look like yourself."

"I'm still me. I'm the better side of me. You can't say that you don't love me better, I know you do." She battered her eyes, moving in to kiss him.

"If you kiss her, I will be lost. Kiss the wrong girl, you loose the right one. The one you kiss will take me over." The girl in black seemed dead, besides her mouth which was moving. Her eyes had lost there spark. Her body was limp. This wasn't the Summer he had come to know.

"That's right Odd. Come to me." the girl in white spoke. Loud music began to play and it sounded like the seemingly dead Summer was singing, but her lips where unmoving. Her voice was perfect.

_"You know your not the only one  
_

_When they all come crashing down, mid-flight,  
_

_You know you're not the only one.  
_

_When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
_

_You know you're not the only one._

We're all grieving,  


_Lost and bleeding._

All our lives,  


_We've been waiting  
_

_For someone to call our leader.  
_

_All there lies,  
_

_I__'m not believing.  
_

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
_

_You know you're not the only one  
_

_Never understood this life.  
_

_And you're right, I don't deserve  
_

_But you know I'm not the only one._

We're all grieving,  


_Lost and bleeding._

All our lives,  


_We've been waiting  
_

_For someone to call our leader.  
_

_All there lies,  
_

_I__'m not believing.  
_

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

Don't look down,  


_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
_

_Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
_

_You'll become their sacrifice._

Right or wrong.  


_Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
_

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
_

_I'm not real._

All our lives,  


_We've been waiting  
_

_For someone to call our leader.  
_

_All your lies,  
_

_I'm not believing,  
_

_Heaven shine a light down on me."  
_

For some reason Odd was shaken out of his daze by the song and realised that she had used her looks to hypnotise him. He ran to the real Summer, holding her in his arms. Her eyes, lips, her entire face seemed to come back to life, but her body was still limp.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice was weak.

"Saving you."

"But you like her better, I can tell. I can see it in your eyes… why?"

"Because she's not the Summer I know." He smiled. He held her closer to him, moving in and kissing her. Summer's body tensed as he turned it into a deep passionate, kiss.

Odd suddenly found himself standing in the scanner. He walked out just in time to catch Summer as she fell out of her scanner, unable to stand. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded weakly, smiling, before falling asleep.

He had heard her screams before he had arrived to rescue her. Who knows what pain she went through when she was trapped with X.A.N.A. No wonder she was so tired.

**That song I used was The Only One by Evanescence, you'll have to listen to it to understand the mood there was supposed to be at the time, so if you haven't heard it, plz listen to it on you tube or something. Hope you liked it. Plz review. Look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
